


This Wicked Rush

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Teasing, Touching, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf, Derek/Chris, the scrape of fangs against his throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wicked Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



It was a teasing game they played, of predator and prey. He ran as fast as he could, heart pounding loudly in his ears and his feet thumping against the ground as he pumped his arms to propel him forwards through the woods. 

He could never outrun Derek, even if the wolf dropped back, yet Chris heart his footsteps close enough to give him the thrill of being closed in on. He had just made it to the center of the forest when the wind was knocked from his chest as Derek pounced on him. It took Chris by surprise; he had not even heard the wolf gain on him closely to take him down. On the ground, a hand slowly, sensually, brushed up his inner thigh. Derek's pupils were dilated with lust, and all Christ could think of was kissing him with the ferocity of a starving man at a buffet line. 

“Did you really think you could get away from me, pretty boy?” The alpha’s voice husks wet and warm against his neck, making him shiver, and groan when Derek lazily trails the tip of his tongue up his throat as his hand slides closer to Chris’ groin. 

When Derek bit Chris it was no accident, nor was it a secret that the wolf was possessive. He wanted the marks etched upon Chris’ skin for everyone to see who the man belonged to. He wished for people to take note of the love bite and avoid him, knowing his heart—and his gorgeous body—was already taken. Derek caught the skin of Chris’s throat between his teeth, pinching little nips and earning him a gasp from his lover. 

Chris groans, gasping in pleasure when Derek palms him through his too-tight jeans. Lips press to against his baby soft skin, pressing a loving kiss, before the pinch of teeth lightly etched his skin. 

Derek licked at the bared neck as Chris arches into the feel of the plush lips—always very soft and warm—lapping so deftly and succinct. As Derek kissed and nibbled on Chris’ throat, he ground his hips down, rutting against his lover’s touch caressing between his thighs. Passion coiled in his belly, setting his body alight as he was lovingly marked with a possessive kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/638690.html?thread=86981346#t86981346)


End file.
